The fear within
by eviv
Summary: A what if version of Sam turning evil. R&R pls. First SN fic SPOILERS
1. Intro

**The fear within**

**Summary:** What if Sam turned evil, and Dean had to kill him?

**Rating:** R (for violence)

**Spoilers:** Nothing in particular, but there has been talk of Sam turning evil, so this is just a "what if".

**Disclaimers:** Supernatural belongs to their creators.

**Authors note:** My first Supernatural fic. Please be nice :)

**Nightmare on the rise/Intro **

_His eyes glowed of evil as he stare at the pointing gun to his face. His lips pouted as blood oozed down. The elder brother hold his gaze on him. Tears were fighting to come down, but he wouldn't let them. The expression on his face was priceless. It said it all. Dean Winchester loved his brother. He triggered his finger and fired at his brother. _

Sam woke up with a start as he looked out the road. They have been driving for quite some time.

"So where are we now?" Sam asked as he rubbed the sand out of his eyes.

"Kansas, Lawerence." Sam wondered what they were doing back home.

"Why are we going home?"

"We're not. Someone lives in our house remember? I thought we could find an appartment. Besides this is where Dad told us to go, for some reason." Sam thought about his dream. They were back home, so maybe this was just the start? He hoped and prayed that he wouldn't turn evil. He had no reason to go evil, unless someone was after him. Sam laid back in his seat and resested his eyes, waiting for the next nightmare to take hold.


	2. On the rise

**Part One **

**On the rise (Spoilers from S2)**

As Sam and Dean drove past their old home, Sam had a vivid vision. He was running away from his brother. The vision was so quick so he didn't get a good view. He pinched his forehead as a head was coming on. A groan slipped through his lungs.

"You ok?" Dean asked with a woried expression on his face. Sam nodded his head that he was fine, and fell silent. He didn't want to bring up another nightmare he had. That would only make Dean more worried and Sam didn't want to start any arguments. Sam turn towards Dean and gave him a look of concern. He was worried about his new ability. He was worried of becoming something inhuman.

"Dean," He pauses to wonder about his brothers reaction to his thought. Dean looked at him.

"Do you think it's possible...I could.. become evil?" A smile crept onto the elder brothers lips, as a laugh sneaked out.

"Why do you say that? There's no way you'd turn to the dark side. Do you think they pull you in like 'Hey come to the darkside, we have cookies?'" More laughter comes out of his mouth as Sam hangs his head in embarrassment. 'Why do I even bring it up?' He continues to stare out the window.

They arrived at a hotel. Sam uses his real credit card, as he remembers his days in prison. 'Too bad that's out.' He thinks as the desk clerk gives him an odd stare. Dean just smiles as she gives them a key.

"You got one with two beds this time right?" Dean laughed as they went upstairs.

"Dean! I hate sleeping with you! It's like a nightmare!" Dean keeps silent as he unlocks their room, and Sam finds two beds in there.

"Happy?" He snickers. Sam just grumbles under his breath, as he tosses his bag on his bed. A knock on the door and a tall man comes in.

"Dad?" Sam and Dean say in unison.

"Hey." He hugs Dean, and just stares at Sam. He longs to hug his son, but is a little wary. He looks at him with fear in his eyes.

"Sam, you have to leave." He didn't tell a story, he just knew Sam had to leave. He felt it since the last time he saw him. Tears were fighting their way down John's cheeks. He didn't want his son to go, but he knew he had to. For the better. Or if not, all hell would break loose.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad?" Sam looked in his father's eyes with all the passion in the world. He could see the emotion in his father's eyes. John didn't want his son to run, but he had to leave. Or it would be too late.

"Please just go." John could barely get the words out. It was too much for him. Sam looked at Dean. He had the same passion for his brother. He mouthed I'm sorry and then left.

Sam had no idea where he was going to go, but wherever the road lead him, I'm sure it will be some place nice.

"Dad, why did you do that? You don't know if Sam's going to turn." Dean had a harsh voice filled with anger. He was hard headed just like his father. John sighed not wanting to argue with his son.

"Dean, it was for the greater good. I know he's going to turn." Dean questioned his father. How could he know? Did someone tell him?

"Who told you dad?" Dean was dertermined to get to the bottom of this. John hesititated. Would he believe him if he told him?

"Your brother."

Sam was running away far away from home. He had no idea where he would end up, but something inside him told him to just keep running. His legs moved in time with the pavement, as the cars passed by him. His heart rate went up, sweat beads poured down his head. His breathing grew heavy. He looked at his watch. It would be a while before he got to the next town. Smallville was a few miles, the closets one. He thought of staying nearby, just incase Dean wanted to contact him. He knew this would happen. It happen in his dreams. Dean would have to shoot him. Sam saw himself fall to the ground, as the look of compassion and loss came over his elder brother. If there was only one way to change his destiney. 'I won't let it consume me.' Sam promised himself. 'No matter what it takes, I'm not going to turn.'

After a few more miles, Sam entered Smallville. Nothing but fields from here. The town was another mile ahead of the fields. Sam couldn't take the walking anymore. "Should've took the car." He muttered under his breath. He saw a coffee shop that said "The Talon", and decided to go in, and get a drink.

"Hi what would you like?" A blond behind the counter looked at the brunette, taking the cute boys order. An evil smile grew on her lips. 'He's here.' She thought.

"Water." Sam looked at the blond, as the brunett went to get his water.

"You order a water at a coffee shop? Interesting." The blond said with a smile. Sam smiled as she introduced herself.

"I'm Chloe."

"Sam."

"Mmm. And where are you running from?" Some how Chloe knew where Sam was going. But how?

"What are we all running from?" Chloe nodded her head as the brunett handed Sam the water.

"That'll be 2.50."

"For a bottle of water?"

"I don't make the prices, I just"

"I know." Sam handed her 3 dollars and the brunett handed him the change.

"Thank you Lois." He read her name tag. "Nice town."

Sam got out his cell and text Dean his cordenance. Sam had no where else to go. He hung his head down in defeat.

"There's a hotel a block down." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled as she watched him leave.

"Lois can I see you for a minute? I need your opinion on what Lex thinks about this dress idea." She motioned for her to come in the back. Lois sighed as she entered the room. Chloe slit her throat, picked up the silver cup and the blood oozed into the cup. Chloe grinned pridefully. She stired the blood and spoke to it.

"He's here. Yes. Yes."


End file.
